goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrell
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Tyrell |japname = テリー Terry |image = (Artwork from Camelot Software Planning) |element = Mars |age = 16 |relatives = Garet (father) Kay (aunt) Aaron (uncle) |hair = Red |eyes = Light Blue |weapons = Long Sword Light Blade Axe Mace |bodyarmor = Clothing Armor |handarmor = Gloves Shield |headarmor = Hat/Crown/Mask Helm |style = Warrior |japname = テリー Terry |spaname = Terry |frename = Terry |itaname = Terry }} Tyrell (テリー''Terry'') is a playable character in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He is the son of Garet, and a Mars Adept like his father. He was first revealed for the game alongside his fellow party members Karis and Matthew. As a playable character Tyrell is one of the main party members that appears in battles in Dark Dawn, and like his father in the previous Golden Sun ''games, he starts out in the Mars-focused Guard class series. He is the only other character than Matthew who can equip Long Swords. Tyrell is a member of Matthew's party for what may seem like absolutely the entire game of Dark Dawn; except when he requires rescuing from the Abandoned Mine's Psynergy Vortex. He is the party's resident Mars Adept until Eoleo joins the party much later in the game. Over the course of the game, Tyrell is established as the "second warrior" in your party alongside Matthew, with both a rather low agility rating and slightly less damage potential than Matthew. This last point may be considered ironic because the game would make one think Tyrell should conform to the "big, slow, and strong" character build archetype more strongly. Instead, Tyrell's growth rate is more akin to that of a defensive character. He gains much more agility for himself as he levels up and is mainly slow when he is in his own class series. Once the "real" adventure begins, he joins at level 4 with 176 experience points and will have a Short Sword, Cotton Shirt, Padded Gloves, and Leather Cap as starting equipment. Biography Tyrell was born to Garet and an unknown mother roughly fourteen-to-fifteen years after the Golden Sun event. He was raised at the Lookout Cabin that Isaac built in the years following the event, where he has lived along with Garet, Isaac, and had become best friends with Isaac's own son, Matthew. He quite clearly took after his father's earlier brash and hotheaded nature as much as he took after his father's abilities as a Mars Adept. However, compared to Matthew and their other friend, Karis, Tyrell was noticeably immature as well, often bickering with Karis and letting his temper get the better of him in a variety of scenarios. Thirty years after the Golden Sun event, Karis once again visits the Lookout Cabin, this time bringing an invention of her father, Ivan, a hang glider-like device called a Soarwing. It is kept aloft not so much by the wind but by a skilled Adept's own Psynergy, and a critical component in its construction is the feather of a mammoth bird roosting in northeast Angara called the Mountain Roc. Isaac and Garet previously went on a quest with other old companions of theirs to retrieve this feather, for they had decided that they need the Soarwing in order to fly and maintain a watch over both the uncrossable terrain around Mt. Aleph and elsewhere to study anomalous phenomena named Psynergy Vortexes. Karis has had experience flying a Soarwing already, and has come to both deliver the Soarwing to them and to give flying lessons to those living there. However, by the time Isaac and Matthew return from a stop at nearby Patcher's Place, Tyrell suddenly takes and puts on the Soarwing for himself, immaturely reasoning that he wants to take the device out for a ride, even though he had not received lessons from Karis yet. When Karis and the adults get angry at him, he retorts that nobody has any faith or respect in him and jumps off, and soon enough, he finds that he is unable to keep aloft. Isaac has him fly toward the Abandoned Mine in the distance and wait for the rest of him to catch up to and fetch him, and has both Matthew and Karis accompany himself and Garet on the dangerous trip through the Tanglewood; while Garet believes the two young Adepts would only amount to a burden and would be put through an unnecessary amount of danger, Isaac explains that the adults, as the Warriors of Vale who originally brought the Golden Sun to Weyard, have been training their children so that they may one day take on the responsibility of watching over the world. Matthew and Karis are not opposed to the idea. Tyrell crash-lands onto the small peak near a mine shaft entrance, which shatters the soarwing. He goes inside to explore, and then sees a particularly large instance of a Psynergy Vortex pulsating inside the cave. He gets too close to it, which causes all of his elemental Psynergy to get sucked out of his body and leave him unconscious and drained near it. When the two adults and Tyrell's two friends arrive to the Abandoned Mine after having passed through the monster-infested darkness of the Tanglewood, they suddenly find themselves having to contend with an enormous plant monstrosity that had formed and sustained itself near the vortex. The four defeat it, and Isaac and Garet pour their Psynergy reserves into Tyrell's body to wake him up. To Garet's chagrin, Tyrell's first remark is to comment on the nice dreams he was having, and he is similarly not anywhere near as repentant as he should be for having smashed the soarwing. Back at the cabin the next afternoon, Isaac suddenly gives Tyrell and Matthew the following quest: to leave immediately and travel across Angara to find the Mountain Roc and obtain another Mountain Roc feather so that a new Soarwing can be created. Isaac hands this down as a critical rite of passage for the boys to undertake as Adepts, and Garet agrees with this for the sake of getting Tyrell's behavior and sense of responsibility straightened out. However, even though it was her father's Soarwing that was destroyed by Tyrell, Karis is concerned that Isaac is forcing such a big quest on her friends so suddenly, but Isaac explains that that is the point because his own quest thirty years before began just as suddenly. Tyrell is on board with going out on an adventure, however, and Karis willingly volunteers to accompany Tyrell and Matthew on their journey. The three young Adepts are soon off on their new adventure. Shortly after leaving Isaac's cabin, Tyrell and his two friends stop by Patcher's Place, and Karis' frustrations with Tyrell seemingly come to a head. When Patcher angrily states how Tyrell nearly burned his store down with his Mars Psynergy on a previous visit, Tyrell is frustrated that Patcher never forgets these sorts of things even though nothing bad had happened in the end, and starts to let loose some of his fire Psynergy; to prevent him from a second chance at burning down the store, Karis shoves him to the floor and angrily berates him. Within a moment, Karis starts crying in apology, and lectures that it is their responsibility as Adepts to make sure they never use Psynergy in public or hurt people, since their fathers are concerned about people viewing Psynergy and the Adepts that use it as helpful rather than hurtful. Tyrell eventually agrees not to use Psynergy in front of strangers, and recognizes and appreciates that his friends are always looking out for him. Tyrell and Karis' companionship improves from that point onward. For the rest of ''Dark Dawn, Tyrell consistently accompanies Matthew's group of Adepts as their journey progresses through the continent of Angara. While he quickly takes on the role of being a stalwart companion to Matthew and improves on his overt brashness and proclivity to get into fights, he often ends up bickering with others in their group like before, including the other Adepts that would come to join the party, and his bluntness leaves an impression on the various other people the party comes across. He is also not afraid to speak his mind at the various antagonists the party encounters. His abilities as a Mars Adept and a stout swordsman are critical to his group's ability to survive the many critical battles they have to face. Over the course of the Adepts' quest for the Roc feather, which they eventually obtain, everyone ends up getting sidetracked and drawn into the sinister plotting of the mysterious Tuaparang empire. Tyrell and the rest of his growing stable of friends end up being manipulated by the elites operating for Tuaparang into achieving every one of their goals for them. At one point, the party has been lured down to the underground Alchemy Dynamo by the Tuaparang commanders Blados, Chalis, and Arcanus, so that the Eclipse Tower can be unsealed. After he and his friends fight and manage to best Blados and Chalis in battle, Tyrell is the first to throw himself at Arcanus to protest Arcanus making use of them, but Arcanus effortlessly blows Tyrell back. In the end, nothing they can do prevents the Tuaparang commanders from making Eclipse Tower rise out of the ground. Eclipse Tower covers much of Angara in a dome of monster-infested darkness, and Tyrell casually comments that it's "the end of the world", which makes Kraden tell him off and say that Garet would be disgusted to see him give up so quickly. Following the beginning of the Grave Eclipse, when Tyrell expresses how he would move forward and actually do things in this situation instead of sit around talking about it, he is surprised when Kraden states that this may actually be the best course for them. The final party of Adepts proceeds to explore the Great Eastern Sea on their own in search of information on how the Grave Eclipse can be stopped, and they learn from this that an ancient superweapon designed to destroy the Eclipse, the Apollo Lens, lies at the top peak of the Khiren Mountain range south of Eclipse Tower. The party gathers everything they need in order to make the trip up to Apollo Sanctum and make the Lens operable. But alas, it turns out that getting the superweapon set up is precisely what the Tuaparang wanted of them, as the acquisition of that was the Tuaparang's ultimate goal. When Arcanus reappears before them at first and everyone exclaims in surprise and anger, it is Tyrell's reaction that Arcanus takes specific note of, and he addresses Tyrell directly. Arcanus notes that he really is Garet's son because of his overconfidence and impulsiveness, and their conversation reveals to the Adepts that Arcanus knows of this because he is actually Alex, the infamous Mercury Adept who made use of Garet and the other Warriors of Vale thirty years before. When Blados and Chalis try to silence Tyrell and all of his friends for good, Tyrell joins everyone else in engaging the duo through two drawn-out, harrowing battles; miraculously, they manage to defeat the field commanders through their own fighting ability and defeat their plans for the weapon. The Grave Eclipse is soon ended with the Apollo Lens. Following the end of the events at the Apollo Lens, Tyrell makes the long journey back to the Lookout Cabin with Matthew and Karis as the rest of the Adepts that had joined their group over the course of the journey part ways to return to their own kingdoms. Upon returning to the cabin, however, the three of them see that a giant Psynergy Vortex has appeared within the airspace very near the cabin. Extended Gallery File:TyrellPromo2.jpg|More promotional magazine art of Tyrell Category:Adepts Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn